El hombre perfecto
by AmelieRPZ
Summary: Hace tiempo que Bella ha dejado de creer en el hombre perfecto. Tras varios fracasos sentimentales, se tomó un respiro... y lleva unos años sin pareja. ¿Además, para qué necesita un hombre? ...La historia se basa en una serie de conversaciones.


El hombre Perfecto

Adaptación

Todos los viernes, Bella y tres amigas de Hammerstead Technology, donde

trabajaban, se reunían después del trabajo en Ernie's, un bar restaurante de la zona, para

tomar una copa de vino, cenar algo que no tuvieran que preparar ellas y charlar de cosas

de chicas. Después de pasarse la semana trabajando en un ambiente dominado por

hombres, necesitaban de verdad aquella conversación entre mujeres.

Hammerstead era una empresa satélite que suministraba tecnología de

ordenadores a las fábricas de General Motors que había en el área de Detroit, y los

ordenadores eran todavía un terreno masculino en gran medida. Además, la empresa era

bastante grande, lo cual quería decir que el ambiente general era un poco raro, con

aquella mezcla, en ocasiones incómoda, de locos de la informática que no sabían lo que

significaba la frase «apropiado para la oficina» y los habituales y típicos directivos de

empresa. Si Bella trabajase en alguna de las oficinas de investigación y desarrollo en

compañía de esos locos, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que aquella mañana había

llegado tarde a trabajar. Por desgracia, ella era la encargada del departamento de

nóminas, y su inmediato superior era un auténtico obseso del reloj.

Como tenía que compensar el tiempo que había trabajado de menos aquella

mañana, llegó casi con quince minutos de retraso a Ernie's, pero las otras tres amigas ya

habían ocupado una mesa, a Dios gracias. El local se estaba llenando, tal como sucedía

siempre las noches de los fines de semana, y a Bella no le gustaba esperar en la barra a

tener mesa, ni siquiera cuando estaba de buen humor, lo cual no era ahora el caso.

—Menudo día —dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cuarta silla, que estaba

vacía. Mientras daba gracias a Dios, añadió dar las gracias por ser viernes. Había sido

un asco de día, pero era el último, por lo menos hasta el lunes siguiente.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Esme mientras apagaba un cigarrillo y se apresuraba

a encender otro—. Últimamente Carlisle está insoportable. ¿Es posible que los hombres

sufran de síndrome premenstrual?

—Ellos no lo necesitan —dijo Bella, pensando en el tipejo que tenía por

vecino... un tipejo policía—. Nacen envenenados por la testosterona.

—Oh, ¿es eso lo que les pasa? —Esme puso los ojos en blanco—. Yo creía que

era por la luna llena o algo así. Nunca se sabe. Hoy Kellman me ha tocado el culo.

—¿Kellman? —repitieron las otras tres al unísono, atónitas, atrayendo la

atención de todos los que las rodeaban. Rompieron a reír, pues de todos los posibles

acosadores, aquél era el menos probable.

Kellman, de veintitrés años, era la definición personificada de tipo

anodino y pirado. Era un individuo alto y desgarbado, y se movía con la gracia de una

cigüeña borracha. Tenía la nuez tan prominente en medio de aquel cuello flaco que daba

la sensación de que se hubiera tragado un limón y se le hubiera quedado atascado para

siempre en la garganta. Su cabellera no conocía el cepillo; en un lugar aparecía

totalmente lacia y en otro le sobresalía en forma de pinchos: un caso terminal de aspecto

de recién levantado de la cama. Pero era un genio absoluto con los ordenadores, y de

hecho les caía bien a todas ellas, de una forma protectora, como de hermana mayor. Era

tímido, torpe y totalmente despistado para todo excepto los ordenadores. En la oficina

se rumoreaba que él había oído decir que existían dos sexos diferentes, pero no estaba

seguro de que el rumor fuera cierto. Kellman era la última persona de la que alguien

sospecharía que tocara el culo a nadie.

—No me lo creo —dijo Rosalie.

—Te lo estás inventando —acusó Alice.

Esme rió con su ronca risa de fumadora y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo.

—Les juro por Dios que es verdad. Lo único que hice fue cruzarme con él en el

pasillo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me agarró con las dos manos y se quedó allí

sin más, sosteniéndome el trasero como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto y estuviera a

punto de ponerse a hacer regates.

Aquella imagen mental las hizo reír a todas de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó Bella.

—Pues nada —admitió Esme—. El problema es que Aro estaba mirando, el

muy cabrón.

Todas gimieron. A Aro le gustaba mucho meterse con quienes él

consideraba que eran sus subordinados, y el pobre Kellman era su blanco favorito.

—¿Qué iba a hacer? —preguntó Esme, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto

negativo—. De ningún modo iba yo a proporcionarle más munición a ese gilipollas para

que la usara contra ese pobrecillo. De modo que le di a Kellman una palmadita en la

mejilla y le dije algo en plan coqueto, algo así como: «No sabía que te gustara».

Kellman se puso más colorado que su propio pelo y se escabulló al servicio de caballeros.

—¿Qué hizo Aro? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Puso un gesto de sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y dijo que de haber sabido que

yo estaba tan necesitada como para conformarme con Kellman, como acto de caridad

hace ya mucho que me habría ofrecido sus servicios.

Aquello provocó una epidemia de ojos en blanco.

—Dicho de otro modo, estuvo tan cabrón como siempre —dijo Bella con asco.

Por un lado existía lo de ser políticamente correcto, y por el otro la realidad, y la

realidad era que las personas eran personas. Algunos tipos con los que habían trabajado

en Hammerstead eran unos asquerosos libertinos, y aquello no iba a cambiar por mucho

que se quisiera inculcarles sensibilidad. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los hombres

eran aceptables, y todo se compensaba porque algunas de las mujeres eran auténticas

brujas con escoba. Bella había dejado de buscar la perfección, en el trabajo y en todas

partes. Alice opinaba que era demasiado desconfiada, pero es que Alice y su ingenuidad se mantenía

prácticamente intacta.

Aparentemente, las cuatro amigas no tenían más en común que el lugar donde

trabajaban. Esme Dean, la jefa de contabilidad, tenía cuarenta y un años, la mayor de

todas. Se había casado y divorciado tres veces, y desde la última visita que hizo a los

tribunales, prefería relaciones menos formales. Llevaba el pelo teñido de castaño platino,

su hábito de fumar estaba comenzando a cobrarse su precio en el cutis, y la ropa que

vestía siempre le quedaba un poquito ajustada. Le gustaba la cerveza, los hombres poco

refinados y el sexo loco, y reconocía sentir afición por jugar a los bolos. «Soy el sueño

de todo hombre», decía ella riendo. «Tengo gustos baratos dentro de un presupuesto

caro.»

El novio actual de Esme era un tipo llamado Carlisle, un patán grandote y

musculoso que no gustaba a ninguna de las otras tres. En privado, Bella opinaba que

tenía un nombre muy apropiado, porque era denso como un ladrillo. Era diez años más

joven que Esme, trabajaba sólo de vez en cuando y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo

bebiendo la cerveza de ella y viendo la televisión. Sin embargo, según Esme, le gustaba

el sexo exactamente igual que a ella, y eso era motivo suficiente para aguantarlo durante

un tiempo.

Rosalie Hale, la más joven, tenía veinticuatro años y era la «octava maravilla»

de la división de ventas. Era alta, esbelta y poseía la gracia y la dignidad de un gato. Su

cutis perfecto era de un color caramelo pálido y cremoso, tenía una voz suave y lírica, y

los hombres caían como moscas a sus pies. Era, en efecto, todo lo contrario de Esme.

Esme era descarada; Alice era distante y refinada.

En la actualidad estaba saliendo con un defensa del equipo de fútbol de los Detroit Lions; por desgracia, se

había metido con Emmet King, aunque todo el mundo sabía que él se relacionaba con

otras mujeres en todas las ciudades en las que había un equipo de la NFL. Con

demasiada frecuencia los ojos castaño oscuro de Rosalie mostraban una expresión afligida,

pero ella se negaba a dejarlo.

Alice Yother trabajaba en recursos humanos. Era de la edad de Bella, treinta años, y llevaba nueve años

casada con su novio del instituto. Ambos vivían en una agradable casa de las afueras en compañía de dos

gatos, un loro y un cocker spaniel. La única mancha en medio de aquella felicidad era que Alice deseaba tener

hijos y su marido Jasper, no. En su fuero interno, Bella pensaba que Alice podría ser un poco

más independiente. Aunque Jasper trabajaba como

supervisor en la Chevrolet, en el turno de tres a once, y no estaba en casa, Alice siempre

estaba consultando el reloj, como si tuviera que estar en casa a determinada hora. Por lo

que Bella pudo deducir, Jasper no aprobaba aquellas reuniones de los viernes por la

noche. Lo único que hacían era juntarse en Ernie's y cenar, y nunca se iban más tarde de

las nueve; no era precisamente que fueran de bar en bar bebiendo sin parar hasta la

madrugada.

Bueno, no había nadie que tuviera una vida perfecta, pensó Bella. Ella misma no

tenía grandes cosas que contar en el apartado amoroso. Estuvo comprometida en tres

ocasiones, pero todavía no había ido al altar. Después de la tercera ruptura, decidió

darse un descanso en cuanto a lo de salir con hombres y concentrarse en su carrera. Y

allí estaba, siete años después, todavía concentrándose. Contaba con un buen historial

de méritos, una cuenta bancaria saludable, y acababa de comprarse su primera casa

propia.

—Esta mañana he tenido otro incidente con mi vecino —dijo Bella con un

suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla entre los dedos

entrelazados.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —Alice era comprensiva porque, como todas sabían,

Bella estaba atrapada y los malos vecinos bien podían amargarle a uno la existencia.

—Iba con prisa, y al dar marcha atrás choqué con el cubo de la basura. Ya saben

lo que ocurre cuando uno va con prisas, que siempre hace cosas que si fuera más

despacio no haría jamás. Esta mañana todo salió mal.

—Por lo menos no es más que un vecino —dijo Rosalie en tono consolador—.

Puedes evitarlo.

—Tienen algo interesante que contar, chicas? —

Rosalie se mordió el labio y una sombra de aflicción cruzó su semblante.

—Anoche llamé a Emmet, y contestó una mujer.

—Oh, mierda. —Esme se inclinó por encima de la mesa para acariciarle la

mano a Rosalie, y Bella experimentó un fugaz sentimiento de envidia por la libertad verbal

de su amiga.

El camarero escogió aquel momento para distribuir unos menús que no necesitaban porque se sabían de

memoria todo lo que había. Hicieron los correspondientes pedidos, él recogió los menús sin abrir, y cuando se

alejó todas se acercaron más a la mesa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Bella. Era una experta en romper relaciones, así

como en ser abandonada. Su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón, había esperado hasta la

noche anterior a la boda, la noche del ensayo, para decirle que no podía continuar

adelante. A Bella le costó cierto tiempo superar aquello..., y no estaba dispuesta a pagar

dinero por tacos que había pensado pero no había llegado a pronunciar en voz alta. De

todos modos, ¿acaso la palabra «cabrón» era un taco? ¿Existía alguna lista oficial que

ella pudiera consultar?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y procuraba

parecer indiferente.

—No estamos prometidos, ni siquiera nos vemos de manera exclusiva. No tengo

ningún derecho de quejarme.

—No, pero puedes protegerte y dejar de verlo —replicó Alice. con suavidad—.

¿Merece la pena sufrir así por él?

Esme lanzó un resoplido.

—Ningún hombre lo merece.

—Amén —dijo Bella, pensando todavía en sus tres compromisos rotos.

Rosalie pellizcó nerviosamente su servilleta con sus dedos largos y esbeltos.

—Pero cuando estamos juntos, él... actúa como si le importara de verdad. Es

dulce y cariñoso, y muy considerado...

—Todos lo son, hasta que consiguen lo que quieren. —Esme apagó su tercer

cigarrillo—. Hablo por experiencia personal, como puedes comprender. Diviértete con

él, pero no esperes que cambie.

—Ésa es la verdad —dijo Alice con tristeza—. Nunca cambian. Es posible que

finjan durante un tiempo, pero cuando calculan que ya te tienen enganchada y bien

atada, se relajan y sale de nuevo la cara del señor Hyde.

Bella rió.

—Eso parece que lo hubiera dicho yo.

—Pero sin incluir palabrotas —señaló Esme.

Alice hizo un gesto con la mano como para desechar aquellas bromas. Rosalie lucía

una expresión aún más desgraciada que antes.

—¿De modo que debería aguantar formar parte del rebaño, o bien dejar de

verlo?

—Pues... sí.

—¡Pero no debería ser así! Si yo le importo, ¿cómo pueden interesarle todas

esas otras mujeres?

—Oh, es fácil —repuso Bella —. La serpiente de un solo ojo carece de gusto.

—Cariño —dijo Esme dando a su voz de fumadora el tono más amable que

pudo—, si estás buscando al hombre perfecto, vas a pasarte la vida entera desilusionada,

porque no existe. Tienes que conseguir lo mejor que puedas, pero siempre habrá

problemas.

—Ya sé que no es perfecto, pero...

—Pero tú quieres que lo sea —terminó Alice.

Bella sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Eso no va a suceder —anunció—. El hombre perfecto es pura ciencia ficción.

Claro que nosotras tampoco somos perfectas —añadió—, pero la mayoría de las

mujeres por lo menos lo intentan. A mí simplemente no me han funcionado las

relaciones. —Calló durante unos instantes y luego dijo en tono desconsolado—:

Aunque no me importaría tener un esclavo sexual.

Las otras tres estallaron en risas, incluso Rosalie.

—A mí tampoco me importaría —dijo Esme—. ¿Dónde podría conseguir uno?

—Prueba en Esclavos Sexuales, S.A. —sugirió Alice, y todas volvieron a reír.

—Seguro que existe una página web —dijo Rosalie.

—Pues claro que existe. — Bella mostraba un semblante totalmente inexpresivo

—La tengo incluida en mi lista de Favoritos: .

—No tienes más que indicar sus requisitos y podrás alquilar al hombre perfecto

por horas o por días. —Alice agitó su vaso de cerveza dejándose llevar por el

entusiasmo.

—¿Un día? Seamos realistas. — Bella lanzó un silbido—. Una hora es pedir un

milagro.

—Además, el hombre perfecto no existe, ¿no recuerdan? —dijo Esme.

—Uno de verdad, no; pero un esclavo sexual tendría que fingir ser exactamente

lo que uno desee, ¿no?

Esme no iba a ninguna parte sin su maletín de cuero. Lo abrió y extrajo de él un

cuaderno y un bolígrafo que dejó de golpe sobre la mesa.

—Con toda seguridad, sí. Veamos, ¿cómo sería el hombre perfecto?

—Tendría que lavar los platos la mitad de las veces sin que nadie le pidiera que

lo hiciera —dijo Alice poniendo una mano encima de la mesa y atrayendo miradas de

curiosidad.

Cuando todas lograron dejar de reír el tiempo suficiente para hablar con

coherencia, Esme se puso a garabatear en el cuaderno.

—Muy bien, número uno: lavar los platos.

—No, oye, lavar los platos no puede ser la primera condición —protestó Bella

— Antes que eso tenemos otras cosas más importantes.

—Ya —dijo Rosalie—. Hablando en serio, ¿cómo creemos que debería ser un

hombre perfecto? Yo nunca lo he pensado de esa forma. Tal vez me resultara más fácil

si tuviera claro lo que me gusta de un hombre.

Todas hicieron una pausa.

—¿El hombre perfecto? ¿En serio? — Bella arrugó la nariz.

—En serio.

—Esto va a requerir pensar un poco —declaró Esme.

—Para mí, no —dijo Alice al tiempo que la risa desapareció de su rostro—. Lo

más importante es que quiera en la vida lo mismo que quieres tú.

Todas se sumieron en un pozo de silencio. La atención que habían suscitado sus

risas en las mesas de alrededor se desplazó hacia otros blancos más prometedores.

—Que quiera en la vida lo mismo que tú —repitió Esme al tiempo que lo

escribía—. ¿Ésta es la primera condición? ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo?

—Esa condición es importante —dijo Bella —. Pero no estoy segura de que sea

la primera.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la primera para ti?

—La fidelidad. —Pensó en su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón—. La vida es

demasiado corta para malgastarla con una persona de la que no te puedes fiar. Uno

debería poder confiar en que el hombre al que ama no va a mentirle ni engañarla. Si se

tiene eso como base, se puede trabajar en lo demás.

—Para mí, eso es lo primero —dijo Rosalie en voz baja.

Alice reflexionó un momento.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin—. Si Jasper no fuera fiel, yo no querría tener un

hijo con él.

—Yo lo suscribo —dijo Esme—. No soporto a un tipo que juega con dos

barajas. Número uno: que sea fiel. Que no mienta ni engañe.

Todas asintieron.

—¿Qué más? —Permaneció con el bolígrafo apoyado en el cuaderno.

—Ha de ser agradable —sugirió Alice.

—¿Agradable? —dijo Esme incrédula.

—Sí, agradable. ¿Quién desea pasar toda la vida con un tipo antipático?

—¿O ser vecina suya? —musitó Bella, y asintió para indicar que estaba de

acuerdo—. Me parece bien. No suena muy emocionante, pero piensen en ello. Yo creo

que el hombre perfecto debe ser amable con los niños y con los animales, ayudar a las

viejecitas a cruzar la calle, no insultarte cuando tu opinión sea diferente de la suya. Ser

agradable es tan importante que bien podría ser la condición número uno.

Rosalie afirmó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo Esme—. Demonios, hasta me convencieron. Yo creo

que no he conocido nunca a un tipo agradable. Número dos: agradable. —Lo anotó—.

¿Número tres? Aquí tengo mi propia idea al respecto. Quiero un hombre que sea de fiar.

Si dice que va a hacer algo, que lo haga. Si tiene que reunirse conmigo a las siete en un

determinado lugar, ha de estar allí a las siete, no llegar tranquilamente a las nueve y

media o incluso no presentarse. ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo en esto?

Las cuatro levantaron la mano en un voto afirmativo, y la condición «de fiar»

pasó a ocupar la casilla número tres.

—¿Número cuatro?

—Lo evidente —dijo Bella—. Un trabajo estable.

Esme hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Ay. Ésa ha tocado una fibra sensible. —En aquel momento Carlisle estaba

sentado sin hacer nada, en lugar de trabajar.

—Un trabajo estable está incluido en lo de ser de fiar —señaló Alice.—. Y estoy

de acuerdo, es importante. Mantener un empleo estable es señal de madurez y de sentido

de la responsabilidad.

—Un trabajo estable —dijo Esme al tiempo que escribía.

—Debe tener sentido del humor —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Algo más que reírse con Cantinflas? —preguntó Bella.

Todas estallaron en risitas.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los hombres con eso? —preguntó Alice poniendo los ojos

en blanco—. ¡Y bromas respecto de funciones corporales! Pon eso en primer lugar,

Esme, ¡nada de bromas en el cuarto de baño!

—Número cinco: sentido del humor —rió Esme, escribiendo—. Para ser

honrada, no creo que podamos decir qué tipo de humor debe tener.

—Claro que podemos —corrigió Bella —. Va a ser nuestro esclavo sexual, ¿no

te acuerdas?

—Número seis. —Esme las llamó al orden dando unos golpecitos con el

bolígrafo contra el borde de su vaso—. Volvamos al trabajo, señoras. ¿Cuál es la

condición número seis?

Todas se miraron entre sí y se alzaron de hombros.

—El dinero no está mal —sugirió por fin Alice.—. No es una condición

imprescindible en la vida real, pero esto es una fantasía, ¿no es así? El hombre perfecto

debe tener dinero.

—¿Tiene que ser asquerosamente rico o simplemente gozar de holgura

económica?

Aquello requirió pensar un poco más.

—A mí, particularmente, me gusta que sea asquerosamente rico —dijo Esme.

—Pero si fuera tan rico, querría ser él quien mandara en todo. Estaría

acostumbrado a ello.

—Eso no va a suceder de ninguna manera. De acuerdo, que tenga dinero está

bien, pero no demasiado dinero. Holgado. El hombre perfecto debe tener holgura

económica.

Cuatro manos se alzaron en el aire, y la palabra «dinero» quedó escrita en la

casilla número seis.

—Como esto es una fantasía —dijo Bella —, debe ser guapo. No un adonis de

caerse muerta, porque eso podría suponer un problema. Rosalie es la única de nosotras que

es lo bastante guapa para mantenerse al lado de un hombre atractivo.

—No se me está dando muy bien, creo yo —repuso Rosalie con una pizca de

amargura—. Pero sí, para que el hombre perfecto sea perfecto de verdad, tiene que dar

gusto mirarlo.

—Muy bien, pues la condición número siete es: que dé gusto mirarlo. —Cuando

hubo terminado de escribir, Esme levantó la vista sonriente—. Voy a ser yo la que diga

lo que todas estamos pensando. Ha de ser estupendo en la cama. No basta con que sea

bueno; tiene que ser estupendo. Ha de ser capaz de ponerme el vello de punta y

volverme loca. Debe tener la resistencia de un purasangre de carreras y el entusiasmo de

un muchacho de dieciséis años.

Todas reían a carcajadas cuando el camarero dejó los platos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? —quiso saber.

—No lo entenderías —consiguió decir Alice.

—Ya entiendo —dijo con un gesto significativo—. Están hablando de hombres.

—Pues no, estamos hablando de ciencia ficción —replicó Bella, con lo cual

provocó nuevas carcajadas. La gente de las demás mesas volvió a mirarlas con

curiosidad, intentando averiguar qué podía ser tan gracioso.

El camarero se fue. Esme se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Y antes de que se me olvide, ¡quiero que mi hombre perfecto tenga unas

medidas de veinticinco centímetros!

—¡Dios santo! —Alice fingió desmayarse y se abanicó con la mano—. ¡Qué no

podría hacer yo con veinticinco centímetros! O más bien, ¡lo que podría hacer yo con

veinticinco centímetros!

Bella estaba riendo tan fuerte que tenía que apretarse los costados. Le costó

mucho mantener bajo el tono de voz, y dijo entre risas:

—¡Vamos! Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es

puramente de exhibición. Existe, pero no se puede usar. Es posible que esté bien para

verlo en un vestuario, pero afrontémoslo: esos cinco centímetros de más son sobras.

—¡Sobras! —exclamó Rosalie apretándose el estómago y partiéndose de risa—.

¡Dice que son sobras!

—Oh, Dios mío. —Esme se secó los ojos al tiempo que escribía rápidamente—.

Esto marcha. ¿Qué más debe tener nuestro hombre perfecto?

Alice agitó la mano débilmente.

—A mí —sugirió entre risitas—. Puede tenerme a mí.

—Si no te ponemos la zancadilla nosotras para que no lo alcances —dijo Bella,

y levantó su vaso. Las otras tres levantaron el suyo, y entrechocaron los cristales con un

alegre sonido—. ¡Por el hombre perfecto, dondequiera que se encuentre!


End file.
